The present invention relates to compounds and pharmaceutical compositions useful in the reversal of electroconvulsive shock-induced amnesia. More particularly, it is concerned with certain benzotricyclic nitrogen-containing diones, with a method of preparing such compounds, pharmaceutical compositions including these compounds, and a method of reversing electroconvulsive shock-induced amnesia.